Determine the efficacy of oral zinc therapy in sicklemic individuals. Specifically, continue the double blind study of crisis and pain symptom prophylaxis by oral zinc therapy. Patients to be included in the study are identified as follows: six patients from the riginal group; four patients admitted October 1, 1976; and two patients admitted in December, 1976.